Matt And His Camcorder - 02 Style
by Wild Katt
Summary: This is season two version of Matt and his Camcorder from 01. The only reason it's rated PG is because people swear in this one...


  
  
MATT AND HIS CAMCORDER, AGAIN  
  
  
  
The camera turns on and is shifted around until the camera is face to face with Matt, "Okay, yet again I will be filming the DigiDestined from "behind the seans"... This time it will be better, and even funnier, because I have to get back at them for pounding me the last time... Anyways, let's get started, shall we?"  
  
"Yet again, we'll start off with Tai..." Matt walks into a large indoor soccer field. Tai was with Ken and Davis, teaching him all his "best moves". Ken and Davis were just yawning and watching him get the ball to bounce off his knee and hit him in the face (then both of them started to laugh), then the ball bounced off his chin and headed strait for Matt's camcorder! It smashed right into it and it flew into the air! Matt jumped into the air and caught it and ran out of the gym before Tai could pound him. "Let's move on shall we?" Matt asked with the camera facing him again.   
  
"And now, Sora..." Matt sighed as he walked outside, then he looked over her shoulder with the camera and focused on what Matt thought was a heart-shaped picture of him, but it was really the same picture of Tai she had before! "Sora! How dare you like that creep?" Matt burst, and Matt taped a long argument between Sora and him about Matt not owning her and she could like whoever the hell she wanted, that sort of thing. Then Sora slapped Matt across the face and stormed inside, again.   
  
"Now, it's Izzy's turn..." Matt focused on the computer screen and read the e-mail he was sending to his mom, "Dear mother, even though you aren't my real mother I will still call you that... Anyways, how are you? I'm just fine. Life here is peaceful, or it would at least be if ... MATT GET AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER!!!!" "I see you could tell that I was here..." Matt stuttered, "Well, I'm only leaving because you're boring and you wont give me good footage like last time! Could you swear at me again? Please?" Izzy just shook his head and pointed towards the door.   
  
"Okay, maybe Mimi has better footage for me..." Matt walked into the library. Matt slowly opened the door and heard people inside quickly rummaging around, then it slowed down. "Hi Matt!" Mimi cheered, with a fake smile on her face. Her hair was messed up and she was "reading" a book titled "Where Babies Come From" and Joe was beside her, and his hair was also messed up, and he was fidgeting, holding another book that was upside-down called "The Handbook on Shit". "Hi, Mimi - Joe... I'll be leaving now..." Matt said shutting the door behind him, "Well, that was just weird." Matt said with the camera facing him again.   
  
"Maybe T.K and Kari are doing something interesting..." Matt walked into the playroom, where they both were (even though they were 12... freaky.) and they were arguing with Davis. Nothing new there. "DAVIS I'm not your toy! You can't tell me what to do with my life, okay?" Kari yelled, "But Kari! You're my girl, not T.S's!" "You can't make her mind up for her! She has to decide! Kari, if you will... settle this once and for all, who do you love, me or Davis?" Kari hesitated to answer T.K's question... Then she grabbed T.K's neck and kissed him right in front of Davis. Davis stormed out crying and T.K and Kari continued to kiss, and Matt continued to tape. I'd say that was the only good footage I got all day."   
  
"Maybe Yolei is doing something interesting now - doubt it, but it's worth a try." Matt walked into the bathroom and saw Yolei was standing in front of the mirror repeating out loud to herself "I'm a beautiful princess - Princess Mimi's sister - Princess Yolei. That's nice..." She was fixing up her hair and poking at her face to make it look "perfect". She then noticed a huge booger hanging out of her nose and went to pick it. "EEW! Use a Kleenex, damn it!" Matt burst out. Yolei just stood there screaming on the top of her lungs and Matt left, running.   
  
"Now I guess we'll go tape Cody..." Matt sighed, "Cody's boring!" Matt walked into the Gym and watched as Cody fight against his cat, Bubushco. They were playing kendo and the little cat was beating the crap out of Cody! Finally Cody fainted and the cat sat on his head and purred happily. "Hey little kitty..." Matt started, "You're a good little guy aren't you?" Matt placed the camera on the floor so he could pet the cat. Instead of petting the cat, Bubushco flipped Matt and lay motionless on the floor for ten minutes.   
  
"Willice is visiting so I'll get a little "memory" of him too." Matt said. Matt walked into the music room where Willice sat on a chair facing very complicated music to play. Willice just sat there and didn't say or do anything. "Uhh, Willice... Are you okay?" Matt asked. Willice turned his head slowly towards Matt, but didn't look at his face, "Peachy." He said, his voice like a robots. "Uhh, right. Okay then... I'll be going now." Matt slowly backed into the door and left.   
  
"Okay, okay. I agree, my fist video was MUCH better then this one..." Matt said with the camera facing him, "People grow up and change, some for the better, some for the worse (like all the DigiDestined!). Do you want some footage of me for this, other then my face talking all the time? Okay then, you got it..." Matt placed the camera on the table and turned around. He pulled down his pants and mooned the video camera. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?" "Matt! What are you doing with my camera???" Matt's dad asked, running into the room. Matt quickly pulled up his pants and the camera's picture goes dead.   
  
  



End file.
